Praying for Rain
by jessica.brooke
Summary: You just are," Starfire said sadly to him as she stormed out of the tower into one of the worst storms they've had in years. RobinxStarfire R&R! XOXO xSTarfirexRobinxo


Hi people

**Hi people! Just another one-shot I thought about...I'm on a roll this week!**

**I know I should be updating The Heart Brings You Back, The Mixed Tape, and Make Me Believe, but I can't help but put this up! It's about Robin and Starfire get into a fight, and Starfire thinks that she isn't his friend anymore**

**Please Review Everyone…I live on reviews! …lol…anyway…on with the story!**

**XOXO xStarfirexRobinxo**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Another flash of lightning, one after another, citizens saying that this was the worst storm in Gotham City. Another thing that cracked like lightning was Robin and Starfire's attitude. One yell after another.

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it?" Robin asked her, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"What do I expect?" Starfire asked, her eyes widened, her hands on her hips. She continued to shout at him again, hurt that he didn't quite understand what she wanted. She wanted him…to love her the same as she does for him. But it never seemed to work out…never.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stared at them, eyes moving back and forth as both us them screamed at each other. Beast Boy leaned over to Raven's ear and whispered, "Maybe…she's upset that he doesn't tell her how he feels."

Raven stared at him, deadpanned. "Really, Beast Boy? I had no idea that both of them have feelings for each other and that they are to oblivious about it." she answered and crossed her arms and kept watching their argument.

"Starfire! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"EXZACTLY!" Starfire shouted at him, her hands in the air. "YOU NEVER HAVE TIME TO TALK TO ME ANYMORE! AND YOU NEVER ASK ME HOW WELL THE DAY WAS FOR ME OR ANYTHING!!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSSED TO KNOW?!" Robin asked, almost desperately. If only he was better at just grabbing her by the shoulders, telling her how much he loves her, and kiss her until there was no tomorrow. This fight, this stupid fight, her yelling at him…it hurt so badly.

Never had they had a fight that they couldn't resolve. They didn't even remember what their last fight was about…if they even had a fight worth remembering…

Starfire's face softened, it seemed as though tears were about to fall. "You just are," she said sadly.

There was a large boom of thunder that shook the tower, and taking that as a cue, Starfire walked past Robin and ran out the door in tears. Robin immediately followed her, determined to make everything normal.

Cyborg turned to Beast Boy. "What'd he do?"

"I don't know…," Beast Boy said as they turned on the TV and played video games; totally ignoring the two angry titans going out into the storm.

The rain poured on the two teens, drenching their hair and clothes. The lightning lit up the sky, and the thunder rattled everything in sight. Starfire looked up and flinched at the strength of the raindrops.

Starfire was tempted to turn around and go back to the tower, but with Robin right behind her, she was just determined to get as far away from him as possible to think everything over. She kept walking with Robin following

"STARFIRE! THIS IS REDICULOUS!" Robin shouted over the rain. Starfire whirled around to face him. "RIDICULOUS?! I AM RIGHT THERE FOR YOU! BUT IT NEVER SEEMS LIKE THERE IS ANYTIME FOR ME TO DO THE HANGING OUT WITH YOU!"

"LOOK, I'M SORRY! OKAY? FOR WHATEVER I DID WRONG!" Robin cried at her.

Starfire shook her head at him. "It is different now," she started, wiping away a tear. Why couldn't she just hug him and tell him that she's loved him ever since they've met. She always knew…in a way…he was the one…the only one. "I am not sure of what you think about me." her eyes searching his masked eyes.

Robin took in a deep breath_. She is the one_ Robin said to himself. She wasn't like the other girls who would swoon and practically strangle him, she was a kind, sweet, _gentle_ person who made everything feel better.

"Star…I-I…I love you," he said shutting his eyes expecting a rejection or her yelling saying that he was just saying it to make her feel better.

But it was the truth.

She looked at him with widened…hopeful eyes. "Why?" she asked softly.

Robin's eyes narrowed a bit. "What?"

"Why do you…love me?"

Robin ran his fingers through his wet head trying to find an answer to her question.

There were too many different answers.

"Because…your laugh…,"

Starfire cocked her head and narrowed her eyes with confusion. "Huh?"

"Your laugh…it's so…empowering…cute…contagious and it is like when you laugh…you can't hear anything else but your beautiful laugh."

Starfire listened as a guilty expression crept to her face.

"And…well, we're probably going to get a ammonia from standing out here…," Robin said, gesturing to Starfire the rain around them, "…but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."

She smiled at him and nodded. "That was…acceptable," she said as she took a step closer to him and kissed him.

He kissed back as he placed one hand on the small of her back and one behind her head. She pulled away a little and whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Robin," she said as she wrapped her arms abound his neck and traced small kisses from his neck to his jaw line, and to his mouth again.

Robin kissed her, putting slightly more force behind it. Starfire answered eagerly, and soon the two were oblivious to the rain and to the thunder and lightning. Whether or not the rain was falling harder or not, Robin kept kissing her while his hands ran up and down her body soothingly.

She softly moaned against his touch and after a large crack of lightning and a loud bellow of thunder, they broke away a little frightened. They both looked at each other and laughed. "Again…that beautiful laugh…" Robin murmured as he kissed her on the lips.

He looked down at her, still smiling, and cupped her cheek. "I've always wanted to do that…" She giggled as she kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. "I wanted to do the kissing for some time as well," as she wrapped her arms around his waist, him doing the same.

Another sound thunder caused the titans to look up at the sky. "Maybe we should go inside," Robin said.

Starfire nodded. "I agree," she answered as they both broke from their close embrace, intertwined hands, and walked back to the tower…

….praying that there'll be rain tomorrow.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Something in my folder I wanted to write. I wanted to post it for like Easter or something, but I figured it'd be cute to post it today…since it's raining where I live…**

**Please review!!**

**Chapter 4 of Make Me Believe will be posted by March 31****st**

**Chapter 11 of the Heart Brings You Back will be posted by April 5****th**

**I may rewrite Newlyweds if I get reviews or PM's saying they would want o see it.**

**XOXO xStarfirexRobinxo**


End file.
